


Nobody But You

by therealtortilla



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: None of the boys are brave enough to say how they really feel to those they feel for.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Matt Watson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Ryan Magee, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm in quarantine rn and have been dying to get a Game Grumps fic out there and I just happened to be obsessing over the SuperMega boys at the same time so I hope at least some of y'all are into this. Also it's 4:30 in the morning while I'm posting this and I may or may not have edited it. ALSO my first GG fanfic with a few more in the works.

He wasn't Ryan, but he was close enough.

Matt kissed Arin deeply, trying to remind himself constantly that this was Arin – his boss – that this wasn't his best friend Ryan. But as soon as his eyes fell shut and his hands found their way into that long, silky hair that he could pretend belonged to Ryan – he got lost again.

Arin tugged Matt closer by the hips, pretending with all his might that the thin body under his hands belonged to Danny's. When his eyes were closed, he could imagine his best friend kissing him deeply, wished he could string his fingers through those bouncy curls. Instead, he settled for Matt's short cropped hair under his fingers. He shoved Matt back against his desk and smiled into his lips as the younger man moaned.

“You like it rough like that?” Arin asked, pressing his hips close, trapping Matt in place. He chuckled lowly.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, don't stop,” he gasped, and Arin plucked off the man's glasses and set them safely aside so he could kiss him harder. He didn't pause his kisses now, wanting to fully enter his fantasy where this was Dan with him locked in his office – not his much younger editer – while everyone else continued to work in the studio.

It was an unspoken agreement. As Arin nibbled down his neck, Matt bit back Ryan's name from his lips. Matt knew this was only skin deep; he knew Arin didn't really want him, that he really wanted Dan. The situation made it hurt twice over – that the man he was with right now really didn't truly want him, and that Ryan didn't want him, either. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, forced those thoughts away, and surrendered to Arin's rough, rushed movements.

“Lean over the desk, Matt,” his boss demanded, and Matt flipped around, cool air falling upon his exposed ass as Arin yanked down his jeans. “Good boy.”

Arin's tone sent shivers down Matt's spine nonetheless. Fuck, if Ryan uttered, “Good boy,” to him, even in a completely different context, Matt was sure to cum his pants instantly.

\---

“Thanks for comin' over,” Ryan greeted, shutting the door after his taller coworker entered his apartment. Danny's long curls were unveiled as the elder pulled down his hood and quickly followed Ryan to his bedroom.

He paused at the door to his bedroom abruptly, causing Dan to bump into him with a gasped,

“--oh, shit---”

“Not here,” he said simply, and turned and guided them down, instead, to Matt's room.

He ushered Banana off the bed and flung Danny down onto his back. Danny giggled sweetly, and then made eye contact, his eyes becoming hooded with something much less innocent.

“God, I needed this,” Ryan laughed, removing his hair tie and shaking out his hair. He lifted up his shirt and dropped his basketball shorts, now down only in his boxers, and got onto the bed. He straddled the thin man and crushed their lips together, putting a hand on Dan's throat.

Dan moaned, tilting his head back, and held Ryan's hips firmly as they kissed.

Ryan found a spot on his neck to latch onto and dry humped the man, focused on the hint of Matt's scent that he could smell from the duvet they lay on. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before biting down hard on Dan's collarbone.

Dan cried out happily, raking his hands down Ryan's bare back and surely leaving scratch marks.

“Oh, God – yes!” he exclaimed, and Ryan broke away for a second, sitting up and looking at him, hair messy.

“Let's get those pants off, baby,” Ryan said, unzipping and discarding the jeans followed by the rest of Dan's clothes.

\---

“Fuck yeah,” Arin growled into Matt's ear as he fucked him roughly, a little too hard for the younger man's taste but he refused to say anything. The desk creaked under their movements, Matt's sweaty palms braced on either side as his boss pounded into him.

Both their bodies were coated in a light sheen of sweat. Arin held him tightly from behind, one arm around his stomach, one around his collarbone. He bit Matt's ear, licked hotly, hissing nasty desires to the younger man, fucking him relentlessly.

“Oh, God,” Arin said after a while. “Oh, fuck, Danny, baby, I'm gonna cum --”

Matt tensed at the use of Dan's name, even though he knew full and well why Arin continued to use him this way. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on Arin's thick cock moving within him.

Mercifully, the elder one reached around and began jerking Matt in rhythm with his own thrusts.

“I'm cumming,” Arin gasped, shoving his face into Matt's neck and biting down onto his co-worker's shoulder to muffle any noise. He moaned into Matt's damp skin and came in several long, satisfying spurts.

Matt choked back his own noises as he came all over Arin's fist and onto his desk. Arin slumped over him for a moment, and Matt felt dirty as he panted heavily.

Finally, Arin unstuck himself from the younger man and gently turned him around to give him a soft kiss.

“Was it good for you, baby?” he asked softly, cupping Matt's chin and looking him in the eyes with big brown ones - big brown ones that were distinctly _not_ Ryan's.

“Uh – yeah,” Matt said, cocking a half smile and looking away. Arin kissed him again, by his ear, and stepped away to get dressed.

“You gonna go back to work or head home?” Arin wondered some seconds later, and the normalcy made Matt feel anxious.

“Probably work on some more edits while I'm here, actually,” Matt said, and he'd never gotten dressed quicker.

Arin gave him one more embrace before he ducked out, avoiding Arin's kiss and instead receiving it just shy of his lips.

Arin looked as though he'd been slapped in the face but quickly hid it with a friendly smile as Matt left his office, shutting the door behind him.

Arin sat down in his chair with a defeated thud and pulled out his phone, thumbing over the last few texts he exchanged with Dan. All work related, minus a cute picture of Mochi he'd shared that Dan had sent a “heart-eyes emoji” reaction to.

Finally, he hit the “call” button.

...

Straight to voicemail. Arin tossed his phone aside and stood up to wipe the cum off of his desk.

\---

“Oh, God, yes!” Danny cried repeatedly, and Ryan was sure grateful Matt wasn't home. He didn't realize how vocal Danny could be when they had their own privacy, though they'd been doing this every so often for a few months now (thanks to a “drunk” text Ryan had “accidentally” sent him).

He steadied his thrusts, feeling the tingling begin to start in his toes. He held Danny's skinny body to him, wishing desperately that it was Matt's. He leaned down, face in Danny's halo of curls, and inhaled not only Danny's scent, but the faint scent of Matt from the bedsheets once again. This allowed him to dip back into his fantasy, despite Danny's screams of pleasure.

_Matt was so tight, so fragile, and yet willing to take Ryan's huge cock like a champ. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Matt's nails run down his back, encouraging him to keep going harder, faster. Ryan mouthed his neck, tasting the salty sweat, his orgasm fast approaching._

_Matt came without any help, the sticky fluid coating his abdomen and transferring onto Ryan's stomach with each thrust. He gasped softly as Ryan's walls began to crumble ---_

Danny lay back, satiated from his own orgasm but still ravished by the man above him. He held him tightly, feeling that Ryan's orgasm was nearing fast by the way his motions became more rigid.

“Oh, yes,” Ryan quivered, and he came hard – one of those really good ones that were hard to come by, where your toes curled and you couldn't even make a noise and you started to see white –

He didn't even remember rolling off Danny when he came to, but he looked over to see the older man staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

“So, I'm guessing by the fact that we banged in Matt's bed, that you still haven't told him you're madly in love with him, hmm?”

“Very perceptive of you, Dan,” Ryan snorted, turning onto his side and draping an arm over the thinner man's waist. “And by the fact alone that you came over immediately after my invite, I'm gonna guess you haven't told Arin how you feel yet, either.”

A blush crept up Dan's already flushed cheeks.

“Where could you have possibly come up with that theory?” he said, punctuated by a soft giggle.

“Anyway,” Ryan went on, “Matt would never be interested in a fat slob like me.”

“I believe the body-positive term would be 'thicc,'” Danny corrected him, “And lots of us love some 'thicc' boys. I know I do. Just wish they loved me back.”

“Arin literally looks at you like an infatuated puppy-dog every single day and you don't see it. I say shoot your shot, man.”

“What about us?”

Ryan grinned. “'Us?' Why worry 'bout us when you'll be banging the man of your dreams?”

“You just have to promise me you'll make a move on Matt finally, ok?”

Ryan sighed, brown eyes going back to the ceiling.

“Speaking of Matt, I better wash this bedding before he gets home. He will NOT be happy to have sex smells all over his bed.”

“Word.”

\---

Ryan was just tossing the duvet cover into the dryer when Matt came home. Matt stopped in the hallway to stare at him.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I just washed my bedding like two days ago, dude.”

Startled, Ryan jumped, not expecting Matt home yet.

“Shit, didn't hear you come in. Ah – Banana fuckin' threw up on it again so I figured I'd go ahead and wash it for you.”

“Oh. Thanks, dude. Banana's been doin' that a lot lately. Maybe I ought to take him to the vet.”

Ryan made eye contact with those startlingly blue eyes of his friend's.

“I'm sure he's fine,” Ryan chuckled nervously, looking away.

“Better safe than sorry, though. I'm gonna grab a shower.”

“Ok, dude,” Ryan said, and before Matt walked away, he stopped him, “Hey – wait, can I talk to you about somethin'?”

\---

Dan was sitting in his car after arriving home from Ryan's when he realized Arin had called him. No voicemail and no message, so he decided to just call back.

“Hey, man,” Arin answered after one ring.

“Hey, baby, what's up?” Dan said, friendly as ever, “I saw you called me.”

“Oh! Um, I called you earlier cuz – cuz I had a question about one of the ideas you had for an upcoming episode.”

When Arin didn't immediately continue, Dan prompted, “Which one?”

“Ah, uhhh, the um...oh, hey, Ross is calling me, I'll just text you later, ok?”

Before Dan could say anything, he was hung up on.

He shrugged, unbuckled his seatbelt, exited his car, and went up to his apartment for the night. He'd had weirder calls from Arin before.

Back in his office, Arin held his face in his hands.

“Why can't I just fucking say it to him?”

“It's ok, babe,” Suzy's sweet voice came from behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. “You gave it a try. Things like this take time. I'm sure when the moment is right, you'll know, okay?”

“Thanks, Suze,” Arin sighed, spinning in his chair and holding her, leaning his face into her side.

“C'mon, baby, let's go home.”

\---

“Yeah, man, what do you wanna talk about?”

Ryan fumbled with the buttons on the dryer, trying to find the right setting.

“I – um – well, I was thinking...,” he faltered. “Never mind, it was stupid. It's nothing.”

“You sure?” Matt asked, brows furrowing as he stood in the door frame to the washroom.

“Yeah. Yeah, man, I'm sure.”

“Okay, man. Love you.”

“Love you too, Matt.”

When Matt walked away, Ryan considered putting himself in the dryer with the duvet.

Matt showered, contemplating the odd interaction from minutes earlier. When he got out of the shower, Ryan was already in his room for the night, so he went to his. As he entered, towling off his damp hair, he realized Ryan had made his bed for him. He smiled, tossed the towel aside and sent a text to Ryan:

_Thanks for fixing up my bed for me._

_Always._

_Want to join me in it?_

Matt fumbled, hitting send and hoping Ryan saw it as just a joke. A minute passed with no response. Matt begin to panic slightly.

Another minute passed, and he heard Ryan's door open and socked feet pad down the hallway.

Sheepishly, Ryan stood in his doorway, and they stared at each other.

Finally, Matt patted the bed. “C'mon, dude.”

Ryan smiled and went for it.

\---

“I'm gonna do it,” Arin said, determinedly from behind the steering wheel where they were parked in their driveway.

Suzy looked at him with surprise. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I'm fuckin' doin' it. I can do this! I'm gonna call him right now.”

Suzy smiled and leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“You want me to stay here with you, or wait inside?”

“Would...would you stay here with me, just in case?”

Suzy nodded.

With sweaty palms, Arin found Dan's name at the top of his contacts.

After one ring, Dan answered.


End file.
